


hold me~ whatever lies beyond this morning~ is a little later on~ regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all~ nothing's like before~

by Alana



Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [2]
Category: Everyone's Middle-School OCs, Original Work
Genre: Art, EXTREMELY SERIOUS ART, F/F, Repressed Homosexual Urges - Freeform, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: these are my original kingdom hearts ocs!!! they're (C) me 2003-2005, and if you steal them, i'll send my fave bishis after you to get them back! ^_^
Relationships: Neko Yukiko/Mira Guardian, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	hold me~ whatever lies beyond this morning~ is a little later on~ regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all~ nothing's like before~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adspexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/gifts).

> oh my kami!!!! i'm so excited to post this!!!! i worked on it for AT LEAST an hour, lol! i used some really nice crayola markers and i even found my favorite black gel pen to do the lines!!!! anyways here's an intimate moment between neko-chan, who's never been kissed, and mira-dono, who's seen everything there is to see... i wonder if she can melt the coldness around neko-chan's heart!!!!!!!!! =^_^= lol, i bet neko's gonna get kissed....!!!!


End file.
